Newberry seeks revenge
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: This is a continuation from this one-shot I read a while back that a friend had written. I am trying to make my way back, and so I have decided to continue writing it. Basically the woman that Kyle kidnapped, husband, is out for blood. What would happen if Horatio has to choose between doing what is right or protecting his son. Kyle and Horatio with other parings, Chap 1 up.


Title: Newberry wants revenge

Authors note: So there is a story on here called Newberry wants revenge (I recommend going and reading it first), you can find it by narrowing your search to Kyle and Horato stories and you will find it. I liked it so much that I decided to put my two cents into the mix and contrinue writing on it. Now it won't be much in chapter lengths, but I really want to get back into writing and I have to do it slowly. I want to start off with this, and hopefully go back and finish my other stories

Hope you like it... Go find the other story, here is the link: s/7492947/1/Newberry_wants_revenge. Read that first paragrah and than read this... LISTEN TO ME YOU WILL NOT GET WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT IF YOU DON'T GO AND READ THAT AND I WILL NOT EXPLAIN MYSELF. I am taking it from that chapter

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one

"That was the boy!" Newberry screamed to himself as the cops led him away from Horatio and Kyle, "That was the boy that killed his wife." Because of Kyle, Newberry's own son had to languish in foster care and be bounced around from home to home. Because of Kyle, Newberry had to raise his son alone. And then there was Lt. Caine. How could that Lt. sit there and smile in his face, tell him that they were going to find whoever killed his wife, but yet the person that did it, happens to be his own son? Compromised his ass, Newberry smelled a cover up. Newberry knew the extent a father would go to hide what their child had done, this Horatio Caine was no exception to that rule.

He knew that he shouldn't have went off the deep end like that, jumping on some kid in front of cops, but he was just so passionate. He knows that he made some mistakes, but they were all to ensure that his family was well taken care of. But for the Lt. to just lie, why did he have to fucking lie? Newberry was angry, and as the guards led him out of the building, he vowed that his wife's death would not go avenged.

8888888888888888888888888888 

When Horatio and Kyle arrived back at Horatio's office, Horatio led Kyle to the couch and assisted him in sitting down. There was a lot to discuss, and Horatio knew that keeping things from his only child would only come back to continue hurting them two in the long run. Horatio hated always having to undue Julia's mistakes. He hated having to explain to Kyle why his mother did the things she did or has continuously walked in and out of his life. Horatio disliked hurting his son, but fearing a potential problem, he knew that it had t be done:

"Kyle do you remember when you were on trial for the kidnapping of Kathleen Newberry?"

Kyle looked up at his father:

"Yes dad, how can I forget? It happened like a year ago." Kyle was still a little shaken.

"Well son," Horatio took a heavy breath,"You didn't get off because of lack of evidence, Kathleen disappeared before she was going to testify against you. We investigated and her body turned up in the everglades along with a million dollars."

Kyle stared blankly at his father, absorbing the new information:

"We believed," Horatio started off very slowly,"that your mother and Ron had something to do with her disappearance, but we could never prove it and so you got to go free and your mother and Ron were never tried for that crime." Horatio stared blankly into space, thinking about what could have happened to his son.

Kyle looked at his father with fear forming in his eyes:

"So does that mean that I am going to one day be arrested and re-tried?"

Horatio looked at his son, his heartbreaking as he read the look on his son's face:

"No Kyle no" Horatio moved to embrace his son,"It's over no one is going to arrest you and no one is going to jail."

Kyle rested his head on his dad's shoulder:

"Than why did that man try to hurt me?"

"That was her husband, he was just looking for some answers."

"So he knows that I kidnapped her, but does he know that I did not kill her?"

Horatio looked down at his son, he did not know the answer to that question:

"Kyle I don't know, but I do know that everything is going to be alright."

Kyle and Horatio sat in silence for a few moments:

"Dad"

"Yes son?"

"What if he kills me?" Kyle said as his voice trembled.

Horatio moved back some of the hair that was sticking to his son's forehead and gently kissed the top of his head:

"It would be a cold day in hell Kyle."

* * *

I know it's short, but it's a start... a little snippet... PLEASE REVIEW..


End file.
